


[podfic] get by with a little help

by mixtapestar, reena_jenkins



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Lady deadpool - Freeform, Podfic, Trope Bingo Round 6, female deadpool, spider-gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Wanda Wilson wasn't here to make friends. She was a merc with a mouth. Her newest favorite thing was delivering a perfect one-liner and then hearing, "Wait, Deadpool's a chick?" just before kicking some goon's face in.





	[podfic] get by with a little help

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [get by with a little help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707260) by [mixtapestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Lady Deadpool, Spider-Gwen, female Deadpool, Gender or Sex Swap, Trope Bingo Round 6

 **Length:**  00:07:53  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SG_D\)%20_get%20by%20with%20a%20little%20help_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
